A pink sailor
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Popeye and Oliva go to an amusement park where he meets Brutus on the way, however, the barburo sailor has as an assistant a certain pink anthropomorphic panther that will be "more" than his assistant. New Cover Image created on April 28, 2020 made by me.


**Hello everyone, here I bring you a crossover with the 2 most classic characters of the cartoons.**

* * *

It was a quiet day at sea while the seagulls flew either in straight lines or in circles with their flock, on a boat that was tied up on a rope from the sea bridge near the city, Popeye was packing some things to go on a trip by the sea along with his beloved Oliva.

Popeye: "Ready, everything is perfect to embark on the trip with my sweet Olive" -said loading boxes full of spinach.

When I saved the boxes, I noticed Oliva who had some suitcases as if preparing for a cruise. Popeye laughed a little and went to her to observe what her beloved girlfriend was bringing.

Popeye: "Hey Oliva, you know we're not going to an elegant place," he said to his girlfriend.

Oliva: "I know, but at least I want this trip to be like a cruise. I'm sure we'll have fun on this vacation, "she said.

Popeye: "Oh sure we'll have fun, I have everything ready to sail"

From there, I charge Oliva's suitcases and put them on the ship to embark at once. Everything was ready for Popeye to start the boat.

Popeye: "Very good Oliva, let's go right away" -he said making his pipe whistle.

The ship began to set sail and Popeye was steering the rudder to go to the direction to see the road while Oliva watched the sea.

Popeye: "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man. I'm strong to the finich, Cause I eats me spinach. I'm Popeye the Sailor Man " –singing.

From there, Oliva observed a large ship and was surprised by how big it was and observed that the captain was Brutus.

Oliva: "Uhm, I'm not surprised that Brutus has his own boat," she told herself.

Brutus: "Hello sailors of fresh water, I see that you have witnessed my new ship shining" -said showing him his boat.

Popeye felt a smell that was on Brutus' boat and it was food made of fish that was releasing a smell that reached the sea and a shadow appeared from there and was actually a squid that was feeling the smell.

Popeye: "Hey Brutus, by chance that ship is squid proof," he said.

Brutus: "Squid proof? I do not know why you say it, but ..."

However, Brutus was so scared to see the squid that he quickly called his assistant.

Brutus: "Hey assistant, help me with this squid!" - I call.

The assistant ran as fast as possible with a rowing stick and hit the squid on the head causing him to get into the sea with anger, Popeye watched with determination the assistant of Brutus and it was a pink anthropomorphic panther.

Popeye: "Who would say it, a pink panther. You do not see that every day" –he said.

Brutus: "Well, I see that you already saw my new assistant from the sea. I contracted him because he was the only one I've seen" –said giving a heavy box to the pink panther –"Now I want you to put that down right now " –he ordered.

The pink panther made a boring gesture and ignored what was sent to her while Oliva observed an amusement park that was in the sea.

Oliva: "Popeye, look, an amusement park. That would be the right place to start our vacation "-said putting his hands together.

Popeye: "Jijijiji, we'll go to the amusement park," he said as he sailed to the amusement park.

Brutus watched the whole scene and quickly took the helm and boarded quickly to the amusement park while the pink panther fell along with the box as it sailed. Popeye and Oliva entered the amusement park and watched all the games and the people who were there.

Oliva: "Oh these games are fantastic, let's go and throw water to those dolls" -she pointed at them.

Popeye: "All right, let's go then," he said.

At the time of getting there, Brutus pushed Popeye while paying the collector to give him a water pistol.

Brutus: "Ups, sorry for the push, friend Popeye," he said with a smile.

Popeye: "It's okay, but be careful next time" -he said as he got up.

The pink panther watched Brutus trying to throw the water into the gun because it had got stuck.

Brutus: "Arg! This thing does not work, I think you gave it to me damaged "-he said to the collector.

From there, the pink panther took the water pistol and fixed it a little and shot 2 stuffed animals taking it by surprise to Brutus.

Popeye: "Wow, that panther is very clever" -said paying some coins to the collector to give him a water pistol.

The pink panther and Popeye looked at each other while holding their water pistols to point at the stuffed animals.

**(Towards that part you can hear the main theme of the pink panther)**

Popeye: "Ready, pink friend?" He said defiantly.

The pink panther gave him a sly smile and both began to wet the stuffed animals to know who of the 2 would win while Oliva and Brutus simply watched and apparently, the pink panther had won the challenge while Popeye acknowledged his defeat.

Popeye: "I must admit that you played cleanly, pink friend" -he said giving him a pat on the back.

Brutus: "Well, I could have done better" -said crossing his arms.

Oliva: "Well, you have to admit that your assistant surpassed you in a simple game," he said.

Brutus was upset with that comment that quickly took the pistol that had the pink panther and pointed to one of the stuffed animals, but I grabbed the gun wrong making it get wet himself receiving the laughter who were around him.

Popeye: "Jijijiji this Brutus, without realizing what is being done" –he laughed a little.

The pink panther was also laughing and observed a cotton candy vendor and bought one to eat while watching Brutus who looked at him with anger.

Brutus: "So making you the funny one with me? I will teach you to put in the place where you belong "-he said.

From there, he took the panther's neck and with his strong hands turned the pink panther into a pink ball and made them into a rope, making him win in a game when he shot.

Brutus: "Who would say it, I'm very good at throwing pink panthers at the shelf" -he complimented himself.

Popeye approached Brutus as he turned him over to look at him.

Popeye: "Hey, that's not the way to treat your assistant like that" -he said, standing firm.

Brutus: "He is no longer my assistant and stops bothering me, dwarf hairless"

From there, Brutus hit Popeye's jaw and made him collide with the force game bell by making it sound loudly indicating he had won.

Oliva: "Popeye!" -She screamed in anguish.

The pink panther watched Brutus who had taken Oliva as a hostage and he ran as fast as possible to Brutus to put a crab on his back causing the bearded sailor to scream and shake.

Brutus: "AY, AY, AY! This hurts a lot, "he shouted as he jumped.

The pink panther stared for a few seconds and went to Popeye to help him get up.

Popeye: "Thanks pink friend, but now I have to give Brutus his due. Without just having a little spinach, "he said to himself.

From there, the pink panther observed a fruit and vegetable vendor and bought a can of spinach and gave it to Popeye.

Popeye: "Jijijiji thank you for the spinach, my pink friend" –he thanked her.

Popeye grabbed the can of spinach and ate it making his forearms grow all the time as they smoked like a naval ship, Popeye watched Brutus who was taking Oliva away from the place and the sailor eats spinach raised his arm and I take the neck and approach him.

Popeye: "I think you have something that belongs to me, Brutus" –he said.

Oliva came out of Brutus' grasp while Popeye stood him up and twirled his left forearm so that at the end he would hit him straight while the pink panther waited for him to put a target sign and Brutus crashed there while falling to the ground. water tank. The pink panther only observed him and went along with Popeye who was with Oliva.

Popeye: "Thanks for the spinach, you have been a great help, pink friend" –he inclined his hand.

The pink panther shook her hand with Popeye's and both laughed while Oliva went to other games to have fun.

Popeye: "It seems that Oliva wants to play with other games, are you with us?" He suggested.

The pink panther denied Popeye's offer by making the sailor understand.

Popeye: "It's fine. This will be an until soon for us, pink friend, it was a pleasure to have known you "-he said goodbye to the pink panther.

The pink panther watched Popeye leave the place while Brutus took his head out of the water and spat out the water inside, the pink panther had a satisfied smile and put on a sailor's cap as he walked slowly towards the exit as if nothing had happened. past.

**-The end-**

* * *

**The characters do not belong to me, but to their respective owners. This Fanfic was created due to the 90th Anniversary of Popeye the Sailor man and the 55th Anniversary of the Pink Panther.**


End file.
